Always where I need to be
by Londrick-Forever
Summary: A Belle/Aden romance story, can the two find love in their hectic lives in Summer Bay?
1. In need of a friend

**This is my first H&A fanfic, so go easy on me with the reviews:)**

**Summary – A Belle/Aden romance story, can the two find love in their hectic lives in Summer Bay?**

* * *

Belle woke up that morning, and turned her head to look at the alarm clock. It read 10 am.

"Shit" Belle thought, as she threw the covers of her and quickly got out of bed. She quickly grabbed some clothes that had been left on the floor and got changed into them. Belle then put on her trainers, and after grabbing her keys, purse and mobile phone, headed out of the house. She made sure the door was locked before quickly racing to the Den

"Your late Belle" Irene said, as Belle walked though the door, slightly out of breath

"I know, I'm sorry, I overslept" Belle said

"Don't make a habit of it Belle, I don't think Leah would be too impressed if she knew" Irene warned

"I know, I'm sorry, you wont tell Leah will you" Belle asked, biting her bottom lip nervously

"I wont, just don't do it again, okay" Irene said with a smile

"Thanks Irene" Belle said, hugging Irene

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

Aden walked out of his bedroom and walked into the kitchen, where he was shocked to find his father lying on the floor, fast asleep. Aden looked around and saw an empty whiskey bottle lying on the floor.

"Not again dad" Aden said, staring at the empty bottle

Larry opened his eyes and attempted to stand up, but he couldn't.

"Aden" Larry called out, as Aden quickly ran over to his father and helped him too his feet

"What happened last night dad?" Aden asked, as he helped Larry up the stairs to his bedroom

"Nothing" Larry muttered, as Aden lead Larry into his bedroom and helped him onto the bed

"You're a good son Aden" Larry said, before he shut his eyes and fell back to sleep

"Oh dad" Aden said, his eyes filling with tears "Why cant you just stay off the alcohol"

Aden left his dad alone and headed down the stairs, back to the kitchen. He picked up the empty whiskey bottle and just stared at it, unable to look away from it. The anger continued to build up inside him until he could look at the bottle no more, as he threw the bottle to the floor, making it shatter into hundreds on tiny glass pieces.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

Aden couldn't bear to be trapped in that house anymore; he needed to get out of there. He quickly raced out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him. The only problem for Aden was he didn't know where to go, he didn't have many friends in Summer Bay, many people saw him as a bully and a troublemaker, and they wanted nothing to do with him.

Aden knew there were people he could talk to though, and he really needed to talk to him now. He had gotten to know Roman really well and was one of the few people in Summer Bay that tried to help Aden. The only problem for Aden was he didn't know where Aden was. He first went to Romans house, but there was no answer. He then went to the den and approached the till.

"Where is Roman" Aden asked Belle, who was standing at the till

"Excuse me" Belle asked

"Are you deaf or just stupid, I asked where is Roman" Aden said, his voice getter higher and angrier with every word he spoke

"Hey, you have no right to speak to me like that" Belle shouted back

"I can speak to you whichever way I damn well please, got it" Aden shouted back

"What's all the noise about out here?" Irene asked, interrupting the argument

"Do you know where Roman is" Aden asked, completely ignoring Irene's question

"Yes, he should be outside, in the back" Irene said

Aden then walked out of the Den, leaving Irene and Belle to stare at each other in utter confusion

"What was all that about" Irene asked

"Just Aden being a jerk, as usual" Belle muttered

"Roman" Aden shouted, hoping to get Roman's attention

"Oh, hi Aden" Roman said, stopping what he was doing and approaching Aden

"Can I talk to you please?" Aden asked

"I'm kind of busy at the moment Aden, can we talk later" Roman asked

"Forget it Roman, I need to talk to you and your not interested, I thought we were friends" Aden said, before he stormed off

"Aden, wait" Roman said, shouting after Aden, but he was already gone

What Aden and Roman didn't notice though is that Belle, who was leaning against the back door of the Diner, had saw the entire conversation between the two of them

"Hey, is he okay" Belle asked

"I don't know" Roman said, letting out a frustrated sigh

"Maybe I should go and talk to him," Belle said, beginning to feel sorry for Aden

"Would you" Roman asked, "Aden could really use a friend right about now"

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises" Belle said, before she ran off, hoping to catch Aden before he got too far away

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Aden and Belle's conversation, where Aden tells Belle about his father**


	2. Confessions

Belle ran in the same direction Aden went, but he was nowhere to be found.

"ADEN" Belle shouted, hoping he would shout back, but he didn't.

"Shit" Belle muttered, as she continued to search for Aden.

After a few more minutes of walking around the Bay, Belle eventually found Aden. Aden was sitting on the beach, all on his own, throwing small pebbles into the sea, which was unusually rough today.

Belle slowly approached Aden and sat down beside him

"Hey" Belle said

"Hey" Aden replied, as he threw another small pebble into the sea

"Are you okay?" Belle asked

"Yeah, I'm just great, cant you tell" Aden said sarcastically

"Look, I'm trying to make an effort here, but if you just going to be a jerk, then why should I waste my time" Belle said, as she stood up and prepared to walk away

"Wait" Aden said, as he grabbed hold of Belle's arm to stop her leaving. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset, I shouldn't take it out of you"

"Do you want to talk about it" Belle asked, biting her bottom lip nervously

"No" Aden muttered, avoiding eye contact with Belle

"Aden, you cannot bottle this up, whatever is upsetting you must be pretty big, I haven't seen you act like this before" Belle said

"I'm just so used to being on my own" Aden admitted "and I'm not exactly Mr Popular around here either, so who would really care about me or my problems"

"There are plenty of people that care Aden" Belle said

"Like who" Aden asked

"Like your father" Belle said, drawing sarcastic laughs from Aden

"There is Roman, Nicole, Me" Belle said, as she placed her hand on top of Aden's

Aden looked down at Belle's hand resting on top of his, and a small smile came across his face

"So are you ready to talk about what is upsetting you" Belle asked

"Its my dad" Aden admitted, "He is drinking again. I just don't know what to do about him anymore, he promised he would stop drinking, but every night he is out getting drunk"

"I'm so sorry Aden" Belle said, as she gripped Aden's hand even tighter

"I mean, I love him, he is the only family I have left, he is all I've got" Aden said, tears beginning to role down his cheeks

"Hey, its going to be okay" Belle said, attempting to comfort him

"I wish I could believe you Belle, I really do" Aden said, wiping away the tears with his shirt sleeve.

There was a long silence between the two after that, with neither Aden nor Belle in the mood for talking anymore

"I guess I had better get back to him then" Aden said standing up

"Yeah, I had better get back to work, Irene will be going crazy over there" Belle said, as Aden helped her up

Aden and Belle then walked down the beach together, until they reached the Den

"Are you sure your okay" Belle asked

"I'll be fine, but thanks for listening to me Belle, I really needed to speak to somebody" Aden said

"That's what friends are for" Belle said, smiling at Aden.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Aden works up the courage to ask Belle out on a date, will she accept?**


End file.
